Jayce Boswell
Regel Nummer 1:' Bleibe in den Schatten. '''Regel Nummer 2:' Verwirre stets zuerst deine Opfer. Regel Nummer 3: Vertraue niemanden. Regel Nummer 4: Informationen sind mehr wert als dein Leben. Regel Nummer 5: Schütze deine wahre Identität. Regel Nummer 6: Sei erbarmungslos zu deinen Feinden.'' Aber in Wirklichkeit sind dies alles wohl eher Richtlinien für Anfänger – nichts, was ich davon wirklich befolgen müsste, da ich dieses lächerliche Schauspiel längst perfektioniert hatte. Wie närrisch zu glauben, dass jene die scheinbar ein reines Herz haben, nicht diejenigen sein können, dessen Inneres Verdorbener ist, als jeder düsterste Albtraum. Alle leben in einer ungebrochenen Illusion, geben sich ihren kleinen Problemen hin ohne zu wissen, dass sie längst unter Beobachtung stehen und jeder ihre Schritte mit einem seidigen Faden aus dem Hintergrund gelenkt wird. Allesamt Marionetten. ' '''Und ich bin einer der unsichtbaren Puppenspieler, den niemand kennt – den niemand sieht. ' ''Und das nur, weil sie alle blinde Narren für die Wahrheit waren. Von Habhier zerfressen erkennen sie nicht einmal die wahre Gefahr... Die, die draußen vor der Stadt lungerte und unerkannt blieb. Eine solche Bedrohung, die selbst ihn in seinem Griff hielt. '' Innerhalb von wenigen Jahren hat sich Jayce Boswell - ein junger Mann, über den man einst nicht sehr viel wusste - bei den mittlerweile von dem Mahlstrom unabhängigen Gelbjacken hochgearbeitet. Tüchtig, stets pünktlich und mit einer Hand der Unbarmherzigkeit nahm er seinen Dienst, den Schutz der Stadt und der Küste, sehr ernst – und wurde damit recht schnell zu dem Schrecken all jener Piraten, die sich nicht an die nun eingesetzten Vorschriften hielten. Zwar war er noch längst nicht so gefürchtet wie einige seiner Vorgesetzten, die keinerlei Spaß mit Gesetzlosen hatten, aber dennoch hatte er sich einen recht passablen Ruf geschaffen, der ihm Respekt einbrachte. Normalerweise war er der Erste, der zum Dienst auftauchte und der Letzte der ging – und auch war er stets derjenige, der um gefährliche sowie riskante Aufträge bat, um mit einem kleinen Trupp von Gelbjacken den Kampf gegen die meuchelnden Piraten und Schmugglern anzusagen. Mit der Axt war er, wie so viele der Gelbjacken, recht bewandert – und geschickt genug, sich Respekt mit dieser zu verschaffen. So manch einer belächelte jedoch seine teilweise recht makabren Methoden, um an seine –und die der Gelbjacken- Ziele zu gelangen. Trotz des Kopfschüttelns, den Manchen ihn dank seiner offenbar mangelnden Moralvorstellung zusprachen, waren sie sich jedoch einig: dass dieser Mann einen großen Teil dazu beitrug, dass die große Hafenmetropole in Sicherheit blieb. Denn wen könnte man sonst mittlerweile mit den schwierigeren Fällen beauftragen nachdem er sich bereits als ein unersetzbarer Experte auf dem Gebiet schwieriger Fälle erwiesen hatte? Natürlich war sein Dienst nicht immer von Erfolg geglückt; doch bei all den räudigen Hunden, die sich irgendwo in den Schatten aufhielten, war dies in den Augen der Anderen immer noch eine recht passable Quote. ''Doch nichts von all dem war die Wirklichkeit – lediglich eine Illusion, die er sich vor fast zehn Jahren hart aufgearbeitet hatte, um ihn Ruhe seinen wirklichen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen. '' '' ' Diebstahl. ' ''' ''Schmuggel. Meuchelmord. '' Wer würde schon jemanden von den Gelbjacken verdächtigen, der nie Spuren hinterließ und der so tüchtig arbeitete, wie sonst jemand? Als Meister seines Fachs, so wie sein Vater vor ihm, war Khain Bryon nicht nur ein guter Betrüger und Lügner, sondern auch ein sehr geschickter Mörder. Es war einfach, für die gesetzlosen Piraten im Untergrund Geschäfte abzuwickeln – und so einfach, Spuren durch einige unerwartete Tode zu verwischen. Und obwohl niemand wusste, wer er war, so kannten doch alle Gelbjacken und die Gilde der Schurken, die auf der Jagd nach ihm waren, seinen Namen: Der Nachtcoeurl, oder auch Meeresbrise genannt. Warum sie ihm einen solchen Codenamen gaben, weiß er bis heute nicht – vermutlich hatte dies mit einer Mission zu tun, die er vor einigen Jahren ausgeführt hatte. Und seit diesem Tag an, sobald er seine Geschäfte erledigt hatte, hinterließ er stets ein Blütenblatt der azurblauen Blüte – als Zeichen, dass er der Schuldige war. Doch wie könnten sie diesen Unbekannten Verbrecher nur fassen, wenn Jayce Boswell diesen Nachtcoeurl so verbissen jagte, doch genauso wie alle anderen Trupps nie irgendwelche Erfolge erzielen konnte? Ein Doppelleben – in der Tat. Aber ein sehr Geschicktes. Denn wer außer ihm schaffte es, sprichwörtlich an zwei Orten gleichzeitig zu sein – einmal als Küstenwache und einmal als bezahlter Meuchelmörder und Dieb? Selbst die Schurkengilde tat sich schwer, seine Spur aufzunehmen – vor allem da sie sich nicht wagten, sich nochmals in die Angelegenheiten der Gelbjacken einzumischen. Und wieso verdächtigte man ihn nicht? Tarnung und Verwirrung war das Wichtigste – das hatte ihn sein Vater gelehrt. Und so hatte er viele Jahre auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet, wenn seine beiden Realitäten nahtlos miteinander vermischten – doch sich niemals kreuzten. Nun, endlich, glaubte er, absolut perfekt zu sein - und dass nie jemand erfahren würde, wer er wirklich war. Plottwist (mehr unter Geschichte): Nachdem er von seinem früheren Arbeitgeber verraten wurde und erkannt hat, dass dieser hinterhältige Dreckskerl nicht nur ihn sondern auch ganz Limsa einen Kopf kürzer machen will - davon abgesehen, dass er ebenso seine Mutter und seinen Vater persönlich getötet hatte - begann sein abgrundtiefer Hass gegenüber diesen Mann, von dem er nur den Decknamen kannte: Silvas Leonor. Nachdem Limsa eine Heimat für ihn geworden war, konnte er nicht länger zu lassen, wie diese stinkige Made weiterhin die Metropole bedroht. Da weder die Gelbjacken, noch der Mahlstrom Informationen über diesen Mann haben und lediglich über seine Schergen, nimmt er die Untersuchung nun selbst in die Hand. Und wir zu dem, was er niemals sein wollte: ein Ninjameister, der auf unrechtem Wege für die Gerechtigkeit arbeitet. Jayce trägt relativ kurzes Haar, dessen Farbe zwischen Weinrot und Schwarz wechselt. Für einen Wiesländer ist er recht muskulös, was zweifelsohne auf seine Berufung als Gelbjacke zurückzuführen ist. Seine Augen wirken immer scharf und aufmerksam, was ebenso von ihrer eisblauen Farbe unterstrichen wird. Um seriöser zu wirken, trägt er normalerweise einen kurzen Bart um sein Kinn, den er nur sehr selten rasiert und lieber ordentlich stutzt. Eine große Narbe zieht quer über seine rechte Wange während auf der anderen ein markantes, schwarzes Tattoo platziert ist. Leider macht sein recht gutes Aussehen ihn nahezu arrogant. Normalerweise trägt er meistens seine Gelbjackenuniform, die er während der Dienstzeit nicht ausziehen darf. Der Helm, der zur Uniform gehört, ist nach wie vor das Kleidungsstück, welches er am meisten hasst. Zivil trägt er lockere Kleidung, die seine Stimmung unterstreichen. Wenn er als Nachtcoeurl bzw. Meeresbrise unterwegs ist, benutzt er Projektionskristalle, um seine Identität zu verhüllen. Ironischer Weise, obwohl Jayce Boswell in Wirklichkeit nicht existent ist, leiht er sich gerade für sein wahres Ich einen neuen Körper. Rote, stechende Augen zieren dann sein Gesicht sowie rabenschwarzes Haar. Seine schmale Statur ist unter seiner Kleidung fast nicht zu erkennen - und auch sonst hat noch niemand lange genug gelebt oder ihn genau genug gesehen, um ihn angemessen beschreiben zu können. Da sein Meister und Vater ihn schon von kleinauf trainiert hatte, trägt er an seinem Körper einige kleinere Narben, die man mit bloßem Auge kaum sehen kann. Seine neuste Narbe an seinem rechten Oberarm kommt von einem wuchtigen Axthieb eines Piraten, den er sich zugezogen hatte, als er die einzige Person, die ihm jemals wirklich wichtig gewesen war, beschützt hatte. Um nicht weiter aufzufallen, hat Jayce nie mehr als nötig dabei. Wer braucht schon mehr als alltagsübliche Gegenstände bei einem ganz normalen Arbeitstag, der sich meistens auch noch mit Schreibarbeit befasst? Inhalt der Taschen *Jede Menge Gil - falls er sie denn mal benötigt. (Er scheint auch nicht zu knausern, vor allem nicht, wenn es um Alkohol nach Dienstschuss geht.) *Entprojektionspuder - von dem er behauptet, er bräuchte es, um jeden tatverdächtigen Idioten damit zu bestäuben (es aber in Wirklichkeit selbst braucht, meistens.) *Einsatzbefehle und andere wichtige Dokumente - zumindest solange, bis diese nicht seine Taschen verstopfen. *Er trägt immer eine Axt, wenn er im Dienst ist. Zusammenfassung: Je nachdem, ob man gerade mit Jayce Boswell (im Dienst oder außerhalb) spricht - oder sogar das Glück sowie das unglaubliche Pech besitzt, dem Nachtcoeurl gegenüberzustehen, wird man unterschiedliche Aussagen und Verhaltensweisen erkennen können. Als Jayce ist der Hyuran -relativ- beherrscht, auch wenn er sich außerhalb von seinem Dienst gerne einmal einen Spaß erlaubt und sein Mundwerk offenbar fließend Sarkasmus spricht - mal mehr oder weniger zur Freude seiner Vorgesetzten. Auch ist er dafür bekannt, hin und wieder mit seinen Kollegen nach Dienstschluss zu trinken - und sich dann sofort an Frauen -manche munkeln sogar Männer- heranzumachen, die ihn dann nach seinen recht unangenehmen Arbeitstag angemessen wieder aufbauen können. Da er, zumindest oftmals, ein recht angenehmer Gefährte zu sein scheint, der auch seinen Charme versprühen kann -wenn er es denn möchte-, scheint er recht viele Bekannte zu haben. Sein wahres Ich namens Kyousuke ist jedoch weitaus kühler - und vor allem deutlich arroganter. Sarkasmus ist in diesem Fall nicht nur ein wahlloses Produkt seiner Zunge, sondern sein voller Ernst. Da er normalerweise niemanden außer seinen Geschäftspartnern oder seinen Opfern auch nur Ansatzweise seine Schemen erhaschen lässt, ist es ihm wohl auch nicht zu verdenken, dass er gerne mit diesen armen Kreaturen 'spielt'. Insgesamt wirkt er immer emotionsless und distanziert auf eine sehr abstrakte Weise. Nachdem er letzten Endes jedoch gelernt hatte, dass die Welt nicht nur korrupt und verdorben war, begann langsam all jene Emotionen, die er für so viele Jahre unterdrückt hatte, wieder hervorzunehmen. Seit dem vermischen sich seine beiden Persönlichkeiten zu einer einzigen; die wenigstens zu einer Person auch Zärtlichkeit und einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt zeigen kann. Seit eben jenem Moment, als diese Verschmelzung begann, realisierte er ebenso, dass Limsa seine Heimat war - und dass er alles tun würde, um die Intrige, die im Hintergrund schon seit mehr als zehn Jahren im Gange war, aufzuhalten. Selbst wenn er selbst nicht mehr war als ein Krimineller; letzten Endes kann er mehr tun als der Mahlstrom oder die Gelbjacken. *Offenbar verdient er recht viel, zumindest knausert er in seiner Freizeit nie mit den Gil. *Seine persönliche Regel Nummer Drei beinhaltet das Verhalten gegenüber Damen. Kurz gesagt: auch wenn die Dame der Tat beschuldigt ist, versucht er ihr nicht sofort die Ketten aufzubinden. Ehrensache als Mann. *Absoluter Womanizer nach Dienstschluss, zumindest lässt sein Verhalten danach schließen. *Nimmt generell nie einen Blatt vor den Mund (potentiell eventuell eine leicht aggressive Ader?) *Bleibt im Dienst jedoch meist immer respektvoll - nun ja, meistens zumindest. *Für einige Zeit hatte er sehr starke Identitätskrisen, die mit seinem Gewissen zu tun hatte, das langsam aus seinem tiefen Schlaf erwacht ist. OOC: Jayce/Kyousuke verfolgt im Laufe des RPs gewisse Grundgedanken immer wieder. Diese werde ich hier näher erläutern. Die Grundgedanken stammen entweder aus der strengen Erziehung seines Vaters und Meisters oder sind dadurch aufgetreten, als er die Position seines Vaters übernahm. * '''Tod: '''Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er sich nie vor dem dunklen Ende gefürchtet, das ihn bereits erwartete. Sein Vater hat ihn gelehrt, keinen Schmer zu empfinden - und obwohl ihm das nie so gelungen war, wie seinem Vater einst, hatte er sich nie davor gefürchtet zu kämpfen und zu sterben. Es spielt für ihn keine Rolle, ob der Tod ein schneller oder quälend langsamer sein wird. Viel eher war er mit dem Tod befreundet, begleitete ihn - und als solcher konnte er keine Furcht empfinden. Er will nicht vor seinem unabwendbaren Schicksal davonlaufen, sondern dieses eher mit offenen Armen begrüßen. Der Tod ist nur ein weiterer Weg, den er bestreiten musste; früher oder später. Er ist sich den vollen Konsequenzen seines Handelns als Nachtcoeurl bewusst und weiß, dass er -sobald er geschnappt wird- vor Gericht gestellt und exekutiert wird. Doch diese Tatsache kümmerte ihn immer recht wenig - bis er gelernt hatte, zu lieben. Seit dem rennt er zwar ebenso nicht vor seinem eigenen Tod weg, aber er begrüßt ihn nicht länger - viel eher ist dieser nun ein Feind, den er solange wie möglich abwenden möchte, um nicht die Person, die er liebt, so lange alleine zurückzulassen... Zumal er nun noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte: Limsa zu einem sicheren Ort zu machen. * '''Gewissen: '''Für sehr lange Zeit schien sein Gewissen in einem tiefen Schlummer gewesen zu sein - zumindest hatte er nie das, was er tat, in Frage gestellt. Obwohl er immer noch, in gewisser Weise, nach dem Kodex seines Meisters agiert und lebt, schien das Morden nie relevant zu sein. Davon abgesehen hatte er auch nie ein Gespür dafür, dass es nicht in Ordnung war, andere Personen mit Absicht seelisch zu verletzen. Nachdem er einer gewissen Person mehrfach das Herz gebrochen hatte, begann er langsam sein Leben zu bereuen - genauso wie seine eigene Einsamkeit, deren er niemals bewusst gewesen war. Der Mann war nie empfänglich für Habgier und Reichtum gewesen, einfach da er schlicht erzogen worden war, doch nachdem sich sein Gewissen regte, erkannte er noch mehr in dieser Welt als nur die schlechten Dinge. * '''Familie: '''Im Grunde hatte er dank seines Vaters nie eine richtige Familie besessen. Aus diesem Grund war im familiärer Zusammenhalt auch absolut fremd - und die Vorstellung daran lächerlich. Natürlich wollte er, auch da er sich bewusst war dass er vermutlich eher früh als spät sterben würde, nie eine eigene Familie gründen. Mit Kindern hatte er auch nie irgendetwas zu tun gehabt und eine Kindheit hatte er selbst nie besessen... * '''Liebe: Siehe auch bei Familie. ''Liebe war immer nur eine unnötige Empfindung gewesen, die ihn in der Kindheit mehr gequält als geholfen hatte. Da die Liebe seiner Mutter ihm immer verwehrt geblieben war, hatte er vollkommen davon abgelassen und sich nie verliebt. Das änderte sich erst, nachdem sein Gewissen langsam erwachte. Mittlerweile ist diese Emotion wichtiger geworden als sein eigenes Leben. Jayce: *bewandert mit der Axt - und dementsprechend mit der rohen Kraft *seine Art erlaubt es ihm, Informationen relativ einfach selbst von den härtesten Gesellen dieser Zeit herauszupressen Kyousuke: * Seine Muttersprache ist Domanisch - deswegen spricht er es fließend. * Giftmischerei und Tränke sind sein Steckenpferd, auch wenn er sich nur selten die Mühe dazu macht. Genau genommen empfindet er es sogar als Last. * Er ist vor allem schnell und präzise; seine Stärke kommt nicht vom offenen Kampf sondern daher, dass er schnell Gegner ausschalten und dann verschwinden kann * Er kann sämtliche Gedanken und Emotionen für einige Zeit ausblenden, wenn er zuvor genügend meditiert hat (folgt) Momentan bin ich in keinem RP-KK mehr; wenn ihr mich erreichen wollt, dann versucht es am besten damit, meinen Main anzuwhispern: '''A'khai Tia' Vorgeschichte - vor den RP-Ereignissen Ursprünglich in Doma geboren, lebte Kyousuke die ersten Jahre seines Lebens in einem kleinen Dorf am Fuße eines Berges, der ihm sämtliche Sicht auf das Meer abschirmte. Da das Dorf allgemein eher in bescheidenen Verhältnissen lebte und sich hauptsächlich von Ackerbau ernährte, könnte man seine Kindheit durchaus als unbekümmert bezeichnen, was der Wahrheit allerdings nicht gerecht werden würde. Armut war in diesem abgeschiedenen Dorf der Alltag; und in manchen Jahren führten Missernten dazu, dass die kleine Bevölkerung kaum zu essen hatte. Aus diesem Grund ist er mit der Einfachheit des Lebens vertraut und es ebenso gewohnt, im Freien zu schlafen – nicht zuletzt durch den Wunsch seines Vaters. Leider hatte er, ungleich der anderen, wenigen Kinder des Dorfes, kaum Kontakt zu seinen Gleichaltrigen. Sein Vater hatte ihm schlichtweg den Kontakt mit ihnen nicht erlaubt – was dazu geführt hat, dass er sozusagen seine gesamte Kindheit lang nie ein Kind gewesen war, das frei und sorgenfrei spielen durfte. Seine Mutter, eine sehr schlichte aber sehr schöne Frau, hatte nur geringen Einfluss auf diese Entwicklung, da sie vollkommen seinem Vater unterstand und dieser Kyousuke meistens nicht erlaubte, sie zu sehen. Nach den ersten Kindesjahren, die er selbstverständlich bei seiner Mutter und weniger bei seinem Vater verbringen durfte, überkam ihn zunächst für einige Jahre so etwas wie Trauer, größtenteils von seiner Mutter geschieden zu sein, die er meistens nur noch einmal, wenn überhaupt, im Monat sah, nachdem sein Vater ihn direkt unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte. Bereits mit etwa fünf, sechs Jahren hatte er somit nicht nur auf den Feldern geholfen, was durchaus üblich für die Kinder seiner Gegend war, sondern musste –anstatt zu spielen- seinem Vater gehorchen und folgen, der ihm eher untypische Dinge beibrachte. Zunächst waren es, zumindest in den ersten Jahren, hauptsächlich Übungen, die verbunden mit Alltagssituationen waren, die seine Konzentrations-und Meditationsfähigkeit steigern sollten. Jagen gehörte selbstverständlich auch dazu, obwohl es eher unüblich war, dass so ein kleiner Junge mit auf die Jagd genommen wurde, da die Bergregion nicht gerade ungefährlich war. Erst nachdem er beinahe elf Jahre alt geworden und nahezu sämtliche emotionale Bindung an seine eigene Mutter verloren hatte, die er über die letzten Jahre hinweg kaum sehen durfte, weitete sein Vater die Gebiete, in denen er seinen Sohn unterrichtete weiter aus. Nach Konzentration, Meditation, Schrift, Sprache, Handel und Arbeit folgten nun körperliche Strapazen, die der Junge zwar bereits ein wenig durch die Arbeitszeiten kannte, doch niemals in diesem Ausmaß erdulden musste. Dies war auch der Zeitpunkt, an dem er zum ersten Mal das Bergtal verließ und andere Orte zusammen mit seinem Vater bereiste, um über die Vielfalt sowie die Persönlichkeiten und Eigenschaften der gängigen Bevölkerung zu lernen. Bislang hatte er –bis auf wenige Kontakte zu den Dorfbewohnern- diese Erfahrungen nicht machen können, so dass er –neben all den körperlichen Übungen die er tagtäglich überwinden musste- auch mit einem großen Informationsfluss geradezu überschwemmt wurde. Es dauerte einige Zeit, und zwei gute, weitere Jahre in denen er seine Mutter nicht wiedergesehen hatte, bis sein Vater ihm die Hälfte dessen beigebracht hatte, das er seinem Sohn weitergeben wollte. Und schließlich, mit etwa dreizehn jungen Jahren, war es das erste Mal, dass sein Vater ihm konkret Techniken beibrachte und enthüllte, wer er wirklich war. All die Riten, die er über die Jahre hinweg erlernen und durchführen musste, waren nur ein kleiner Teil von etwas Größerem; einem uralten, traditionellen Kodex, der innerhalb der Blutlinie seines Vaters weitergereicht wurde. Doch da sein Vater der einzige Überlebende eben jener Traditionen war, obgleich es viele solcher Familien gab, war der junge Kyousuke streng als sein Nachfolger erzogen worden, so dass er irgendwann das Wort der Shinobi weitergeben könnte. Es ergab sich, dass kurz nachdem Kyousukes Vater sein Training intensiviert hatte, die ganze Familie auf Wunsch eines fremden Mannes hin Doma verließ. Der Mann – und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der junge Kyousuke den Decknamen herausbekam – Silvas Leonor, war offenbar ein Auftraggebers seines Meisters und Vaters, der seine Hilfe in Limsa Lominsa benötigte. Dies war auch der Moment, an dem er seit langem wieder einmal seine Mutter sehen durfte, die als Teil der Familie selbstverständlich mitreiste. Kyosuke mochte den neuen Ort jedoch überhaupt nicht – er hasste das Meer, Wasser und diese nervigen Seemöwen, denen er am liebsten Dolche hinterher geworfen hätte. Alles an diesem Ort war fremd und anders, ganz anders als das stille Bergdörfchen aus dem er kam sowie die kleineren Ortschaften, die er mit seinem Vater bereist hatte. Doch den Grund, warum genau sie Doma verlassen mussten, hatte er niemals in Erfahrung bringen können. Auch bekam er hier seine neue Identität zugeteilt – einen neuen Namen, ein zweites Ich. Dennoch war die Zeit hier, an diesem fremdartigen Ort, kaum anders als die Zeit, die er mit seinem Vater in seiner Heimat verbracht hatte – nur dass er nun mehr Selbststudium betreiben musste, da sein Meister viel öfters im Auftrag dieses seltsamen Mannes unterwegs war. Und manchmal, natürlich ohne dass sein Vater es mitbekam, schlich er sich zu seiner Mutter, obwohl er niemals mehr wieder diese naive, kleinkindliche Liebe zu seiner Mutter empfinden konnten, wie er es als kleiner Junge getan hatte. Nein, viel eher hatte er längst vergessen, was es bedeutete, eine Familie zu besitzen – doch selbst dann fühlte er einen kleinen Keim in seinem Inneren, der jedes Mal ein wenig aufblühte, wenn er seine Mutter traf. Er konnte längst nichts mehr empfinden – wusste nicht, was gerecht und ungerecht war. Das, was sein Vater ihn gelehrt hatte, war dass es kein Gut und kein Böse gab – doch dass es immer einen Stärken und Schwächeren gab. Und Habgier führte meist dazu, dass die Betroffenen zu den Schwächeren wurden, die man einfach eliminieren konnte. Doch all der Tod, den er in seiner Kindheit gesehen hatte, hatte ihn nicht dafür sensibilisiert, was der Wert des Lebens wirklich war. Einzig und alleine der Kodex, dem sein Vater ihn vor wenigen Jahren gelehrt hatte, gab ihm grobe Ansatzpunkte, was es bedeutete, gnädig zu sein. Doch Schuld und Unschuld gab es nicht in seiner Welt, nur die Schwachen und die Starken. Vielleicht hatte er aus diesem Grund auch einem kleinen Jungen im Hafen von Limsa das Leben gerettet, indem er ihn aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte – einzig und alleine um zu beweisen, dass er stärker war nachdem sein Vater ihm niemals wirkliche Anerkennung und nur Strenge gezeigt hatte. Gerade einmal zwei Jahre nachdem Kyousuke mit seiner Familie Doma verlassen hatte, wurde seine Mutter ermordet. Wer die Täter waren, hatte der junge Mann zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht herausfinden können – doch selbst dann verspürte er kaum den Willen auf Rache. Viel eher hatte er vollkommen emotionslos auf die Blutlache gestarrt, in der seiner Mutter auf dem Holzboden gelegen hatte. Doch vermutlich hatte sein Vater und Meister etwas geahnt; oder vielleicht auch nicht – denn nur kurze Zeit darauf verschwand dieser und kehrte nie wieder. Es vergingen mehr als vier Wochen nach dem Verschwinden seines Vaters, bis der junge Mann, damals gerade einmal sechszehn Jahre alt und als Tarnung zwischen all dem Training, das er immer noch absolvierte, anstellig in einem Fischmarkt am Hafen der Metropole, Notiz von Silvas Leonor. Sein Vater hatte offenbar bei einem gefährlichen Auftrag im Namen dieses Mannes sein Leben verloren und er bot ihm, als Nachfolger und Sohn des Meisters, an, anstelle seines Vaters für ihn zu arbeiten, um dessen Tradition und Ehre aufrechtzuerhalten. Desweiteren bot er ihm an, da der Tod seiner Mutter offenbar ebenso verbunden mit dem Tod seines Vaters war, die Schuldigen dafür zu finden und niederzustrecken. Auch wenn dies nicht der wahre Beweggrund war, warum der junge Kyousuke, damals schon Jayce Boswell, Silvas Leonor als seinen neuen Meister und Auftraggeber akzeptierte, so hatte er nun allerdings wieder einen Sinn und Zweck in seinem Leben, das er einzig und alleine seiner Traditionen gewidmet hatte. Binnen drei Tage, nachdem er diesen Dienst angetreten hatte, tötete er seine ersten fünf Männer. Es waren die ersten, echten Kämpfe gewesen, die er erlebt hatte – doch überraschender Weise…waren sie ermüdend. Jedoch gab es etwas, vielleicht der Anblick des Blutes, der ihn weitermachen ließ und dazu führte, dass ihm das Kämpfen – ja, sogar das Morden – Spaß machte. Er war ungewöhnlich geschickt für sein Alter, obwohl man das sicherlich nach so vielen Jahren von Training eines Shinobis erwarten konnte. Doch in seiner jugendlichen Naivität, seines Überschwungs, wurde er beinahe während eines Auftrags geschnappt, da er nicht über die benötigten Informationen verfügt hatte, die ihm den Auftrag erleichterten. Natürlich war ihm dies eine Lektion gewesen; und sein neuer Meister schlug ihm vor, seine Künste weiterauszuarbeiten und sich erst einmal für einige Zeit verdeckt zu halten, indem er sich über geraume Zeit hinweg die Informationen beschaffte, die er benötigte. Schließlich, genau aus diesem Grund, trat er mit achtzehn den Gelbjacken bei – und arbeitete sich binnen drei Jahre fast bis ganz nach oben. Doch was niemand ahnte war die Tatsache, dass er ein Lügner war – ein Mörder, den sie nicht so einfach fassen würden. Ein Spion und ein Verräter. 7 Jahre danach - aktuelle RP-Ereignisse (folgt) jayce2.png|-insert dat guy is totally confident- jayceundallan2.png jayce und allan 5.png|Jayce zeigt Allan seine Welt. jayce3.png|link=Jayces Lieblingsplatz an der Sonnenküste. jayce und allan 4.png|Badeurlaub. jayce4.png|Bei Ayunia zu Besuch. jayce 5.png